


Holding On, In case I Fall

by Yourking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, Soulmates, ambiguous ending, like happy foot style soulmates but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Yourking
Summary: Sort of but not really soulmate au where people have different "gifts" and their other half can recognize them by them





	Holding On, In case I Fall

Lance sings constantly, but it never sounds quite right to Keith, like he's constantly holding something back and it's driving them both crazy. 

He's sure it's driving Lance crazy because that's just how the gifts work, and he knows singing, or something with music at least, has got to be Lance's. Keith remembers almost going crazy the first week in space before Shiro had picked up on it and asked the alteans for something Keith could use. The pencils weren't quite right of course, but so much better than nothing, since apparently altean paint did not last ten thousand years, unsurprisingly. 

It makes sense of course, that Lance isn't putting his whole self into singing, that that kind of exposure is terrifying, the reason Keith never shows any of the others his art, hiding it away in his room instead. He's simultaneously frustrated beyond belief and relieved that Lance hides his too though, because the music is almost right, almost what he knows his soulmates song would sound like, and the idea of his soulmate being Lance? Of having followed him into space fighting a war where he could die any day now? Terrifying. He's almost rather not know. 

He's known since he was five his soulmate would be a singer, since walking down the street with his mother the year before she died and hearing someone sing their song and feeling with his entire being that that was almost what he needed. He's known for three years that it might be Lance. He's heard him singing one night while sneaking out, just barely audible, and he's felt it with his entire being for those few short seconds before he'd panicked and ran away. 

No one deserved a soulmate like him. 

Still, he wishes some nights he hadn't ran. That he's stayed and gone to his soulmate, or at least listened a while longer, because he hasn't heard anyone sing like that since, but god the little bits of himself Lance sometimes gave up felt like that song, even if he couldn't understand the words. 

He'd tell Lance, he decided, when this was all over and they were both safe, but not a second sooner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance hadn't suspected a thing before tonight. They had an attack planned tomorrow, something none of them were sure they would survive. He's gone to the ships observatory, hoping some time alone under the stars would help him feel like himself for a while, help him sleep at least, but the observatory wasn't empty. Keith sat with his back against a wall, occasionally glancing up at the galaxy before him as he drew. 

"I didn't know you were an artist." 

Keith jolted at the sudden voice, slamming his sketchbook against his chest before the drawing could be seen. "How long have you been there?" Keith demanded, fervently hoping Lance hadn't seen what he was drawing. 

"Only a couple seconds. I didn't see anything." The other boy said quietly as he sat down. "My sister is too, an artist I mean, her twin dances but she does these incredible sculptures." 

"My father is too. He carves." Keith offered after a short silence. "My mother wrote, so he'd make things from her stories for her." 

"Sounds nice." 

"It was." 

"My parents both did music. My mom sings too but my father can play any instrument you put in front of him, especially strings. The cello is his calling though." 

Keith ran a hand gently over his sketchbook before setting it face down on the floor beside him. "I-I paint, but it's hard to find any up here so I try to save it, for when I need it, ya know?" 

"Yeah. You can do things similar enough to help, but sometimes, well there's nothing like the real thing, is there?" 

Keith just nodded. They were both quite it for a while. 

"Can you believe it's almost over? Like I know we'll have to stay a while after to help everything calm down, but if tomorrow goes well.." he trailed off, staring into the space before him. 

"Do you think you could.." Keith paused, unsure if he should say this. "My soulmate is a singer too." 

"You want me to sing for you?" Lance stared at Keith for a second, "I sing all the time."

"You know it's not the same. But not yet. After tomorrow. Just in case.." 

Lance nodded, understanding. If it was true, if they were and something happened.. it would be better to wait, wouldn't it? "Okay." 

"You will?" 

"Yeah. After tomorrow I'll sing for you. And then, well then we'll know I guess." 

They sat together for what felt like hours before getting up to go to bed. Tomorrow everything would change, but for now they drank in the stillness.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this on impulse after reading the summary of a different fic that isn't really like this at all lol. Probably not going to be expanding on this 
> 
> Anyway please comment your headcanons of what the others gifts would be I'm curious what y'all think 
> 
> (Also if you've read that series I have I'm so sorry I swear I'll try and update soon) 
> 
> Thanks for reading,   
> Raz


End file.
